Being Happy
by Joydrop
Summary: Short. Shoujo-ai. Stuff.


I decided randomly one day that I was interested in seeing some Trigun shoujo-ai. (note: shounen-ai is boy/boy. shoujo-ai is girl/girl. makes sense, no?) To my (somewhat) surprise, I found almost none. For having two likable female characters who are really close friends, the genre is incredibly empty. So I wrote something short to amuse myself and the reader hopefully as well.  
  
Oh, though I'll probably need these *dons flame-resistant suit and prepares some marshmellows* All set!  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
I think she loves him.  
  
No, I don't think so. I feel so. Sempai really loves him. Honestly, she cried over him! Sempai never cries! I thought I'd never forgive him for making her cry.... for making Sempai sad. Although I guess I did. Why? Well, that's easy! He made her happy again. She was happy to see him.  
  
She won't admit it though. She might, one day, far from now, but for now she won't. I don't really understand why not.... Vash-san cares about her and she loves him so why won't she say anything?  
  
Maybe.... it's the same reason.... I won't say anything?  
  
No.... I.... I don't want to say anything because I she loves Vash-san. So if I said anything, it'd be pointless and just upset her, right?  
  
It wouldn't matter.... if I told her....  
  
I like Priest-san. Wolfwood-san. I like him. I really, really like him! But.... sometimes, he's too much like Vash-san. Both of them.... both of them scare me sometimes. I get a weird feeling. I can't explain it but.... well, it's like.... it's like.... oh I don't know what it's like! This is so frustrating! But they scare me sometimes with their eyes and I'm scared for them too! I don't want Priest-san to get hurt. I don't want Vash-san to get hurt.  
  
I don't want Sempai to get hurt.  
  
Vash-san had better not hurt her! If he makes her cry again.... ohh! I'll be so mad!! I'll hit him! I mean it! Ah.... he could take good care of her though, if he didn't hurt her. He's a very nice man. Very kind. Gentle. It's why Sempai loves him.  
  
Sempai told me once that I was like a little sister to her. It was really very nice of her to say, even if it hurt. I think I cried. When she asked what was wrong, I told her I was happy to know that she felt like that. Was it wrong to lie to her then? I wonder what Priest-san would say if I asked him. Ah! Maybe I'd get to use that cute portable confessional he has if I asked! That might be fun!  
  
Mm, I think I will ask him. Priest-san is very smart, way smarter than I am, and very kind, like Vash-san. Even if he is a little scary. That's why.... That's why I don't think I could ever be very close to him. Sempai was right, I am a child. I know I'm ignorant of lots of things.... lots and lots of things.... but I'm happy this way. And being happy and making others happy, helping others.... that's what's most important, isn't it? I don't think.... I don't think I could be happy if I knew why Priest-san smells like blood.  
  
But Sempai... Sempai's not like them! She's also very nice and very gentle. She shows it in weird ways, especially around Vash-san, but she really is a good person, deep down inside. I can feel it.  
  
And I love her for it.  
  
Even though it hurts a little, I'll try my best to be happy for Sempai and Vash-san. Or.... maybe one day.... when I'm less ignorant.... I'll finally be able to understand Priest-san. Maybe I can be happy with him, when I understand. Ahh, I don't know! I'm just contridicting myself and running in circles like Vash-san when he's acting funny and making no sense! But.... I know I want to be happy and I know I want to be close to Sempai for as long as possible. And I want Sempai to be happy too, more than anything!  
  
Sempai.... Meryl. I hope you find your happiness.  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
Part of this was actually inspired by that random character (Karen was it?) who warned Meryl about never finding "womanly happiness" in the episode where the girls return to stalki--er, following Vash around. In this context, it's actually a very bad pun, but it wasn't the original intent, really. I ended up mentioning Wolfwood more than Meryl I think *sweatdrops* Ah well.  
  
The Moral of This Story : It is highly difficult to write angsty Milly. 


End file.
